


Бриенна Кокетка

by gayya



Series: Почти безупречный мир [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Brienne is the Best, Gen, Humor, Wildling Culture & Customs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Бриенна Тарт побеждает комплексы.





	Бриенна Кокетка

**Author's Note:**

> Одичалые знают толк в женской красоте!

…Бриенна Тарт ненавидела зеркала. В последние три месяца особенно.

После каждой встречи с Джейме Ланнистером ненависти к зеркалам прибавлялось. Ведь жила же она как-то до него (в чем испытывала теперь сомнения). И зеркала были просто чем-то из девчачьего мира, того, где побрякушки, байки о ночах с кавалерами, сплетни — а потом и весь остальной женский мирок: ужастики на тему родов, ужастики на тему мужской неверности, меряние количеством бастардов у мужей и числом синяков на теле после особо бурных стычек в супружеской спальне. Если так подумать, она и Джейме начали с конца. Последняя их стычка принесла ей только-только прошедшую боль в правом боку, и девушка серьезно подозревала, что удар пришелся по печени, а последствия рано или поздно отправят ее на тот свет.

Слабым, но все же утешением было то, что Цареубийца испугался гораздо больше нее. Побледнел, бросился к ней, заботливо довел до лавки и подал воды.

Зеркало неумолимо свидетельствовало, что то, что произошло потом, было результатом все-таки наличествующей у Джейме совести и чувства вины. Ничем иным объяснить поцелуй Бриенна Тарт не могла.

Поцелуй с Джейме! Не самый страстный, конечно. Вряд ли страстный вообще. Аккуратное касание губ, пришедшееся ей в бровь, потом в крыло носа, потом — и сердце замирало, кожа до сих пор горела — его губы прихватили ее губу, задержались, пока уцелевшая левая рука легонько пощекотала подбородок…

— Ты как? Цела? — обеспокоенные зеленые глаза оказались напротив ее глаз. Она энергично замотала головой. Потом, спохватившись, закивала. Джейме усмехнулся. Тревога? Сочувствие?  
— Похоже на тебя, женщина. Уверена, что не надо мейстера?

Она, конечно, отказалась от мейстера, он, конечно, принялся настаивать, попутно охаивая ее манеру подставляться под кривые удары одноруких калек — и все вернулось на круги своя.

Только Бриенну как оглушило его поцелуем — так никак и не отпустит до сих пор. Наверное, он от испуга это сделал. Наверное.

…Пыхтя и проклиная собственную натуру, Бриенна споткнулась о порог, выходя на мороз. Черный Замок обледенел чуть меньше, чем другие заставы у Стены, а все ж-таки хорошо бы уборные находились чуть ближе. И отапливались каким-нибудь чудом при посредстве волшебства, чтобы не подставлять задницу всем северным ветрам при каждом походе по нужде.

Задумав проделать обратный путь по привычной и знакомой наизусть тропинке, Бриенна споткнулась, в неверном свете увидев точно поперек прохода Призрака. Лютоволк не казался агрессивным, но без хозяина рядом даже собаки способны на многое. Девушка поежилась. Наспех накинутый плащ не грел, в сапоги, кое-как напяленные, набился снег, а Призрак, не мигая, спокойно смотрел на нее.

Будь на его месте орда пьяных мужиков с вилами, Бриенна бы рискнула. Но с некоторых пор контакты с животным миром ничего хорошего ей не несли. Так что пришлось идти в обход, по нелюбимому маршруту — мимо костерка, у которого постоянно отирались одичалые друзья Джона Сноу.

В частности, тот рыжий.

В этот раз Бриенна, приближаясь к костру, расслышала голос Подрика. Про себя пообещала задать хорошую трепку парню. Нечего прохлаждаться без дела с одичалым мужичьем…

— …не очень популярны у мужского пола, — как раз заканчивал фразу Под.

…и это будет хорошая трепка.

— Значит, нормальных мужиков на юге нет, — отрезал рыжий, строгая древко стрелы коротким ножиком.  
— Пидоры одни, — согласился другой одичалый — кустистые брови, грязная борода в масле.  
— Ты подумай только! Такая женщина! Сильная, независимая…  
— Красивая, — хором немного вразнобой завершили у костра.

Бриенна вздохнула. Ну и что забыл Подрик Пейн рядом с воздыхателями Сансы Старк? Хотя, минутку, кто это «не очень популярен у мужского пола»? Санса-то? Бессовестная ложь.

— Еще бы чуть-чуть округлиться ей…  
— Да, согласен. Когда закончится вся эта херня, и она нормально будет спать, есть и рядом будет настоящий мужик, — Тормунд, вспомнилось вдруг имя самодовольного рыжего великана, точно, это он, — отрастит волосы, снимет все это железо со своего роскошного тела…

Что за бред?!

— Я бы украл ее прямо сегодня, — вступил вдруг низким баритоном до сих пор молчавший тенн, достаточно грациозно потягиваясь, с хрустом вытягивая вперед то руку, то ногу, — привез бы в свою стоянку и сжег бы все эти лохмотья на ней.

Бриенна вспомнила, что женщины теннов особо ценили хорошие ткани

— Как Меб, в этом году хоть что-то наткала?  
— Отличный лен. Как раз для такой милашки. Рысья шубка сверху знатно согреет.  
— А соболей бил?  
— Нет, не для нее, — с видом знатоков пришли к выводу другие одичалые. Мужской трёп о трофеях с охоты. Скучища.

— Что эти женщины южан носят под юбками, а, малый? — это спросил добродушно у Подрика Тормунд.  
— Миледи носит штаны…

«Пейн, зараза, заткнись, просто заткнись!». И только теперь с опозданием дошло, что разговор ведут о ней. Не о Сансе. Не о Мелисандре. О ней, Бриенне Красотке. И на этот раз не смеются над ней. На самом деле восхищаются. Стало страшно.

— А эти бедра, — мечтательно продолжал Тормунд, игнорируя то, что от стрелы под движениями лезвия его ножа оставалось все меньше, — я могу представить, как она будет смотреться в мехах, нагой, как будто только родилась…  
— Еще повяжи ленточку, — насмешливо, но со сладострастным присвистом добавил его собеседник с масляной бородой. Рыжий рассерженно глянул на него:

— Не смей рушить мое уединение с госпожой Беляночкой!  
— Я бы ее скорее назвал Яблочком, — чмокнул губами тенн, — пока зеленое, но вот-вот нальет соком. Окунешь в медок — и можно…

Очевидно, был понятный только северянам эротический подтекст в его словах, потому что одичалые хором загомонили, подтверждая удачную метафору.

— Она родит мне сыновей, — мечтал самозабвенно Тормунд, глядя в звездное небо, и клубы пара, вырывающиеся из его рта, делались только гуще, — много крепких, высоких. Я даже согласен, чтобы они были такими же белокожими.  
— Кожа нежная, как шкурка трехдневного ягненка, — прокомментировал неугомонный поэт Масляная Борода.  
— …Южане морят своих женщин голодом. Не понимаю, как ее вот не заморили. Я бы каждое утро приносил домой по оленю. От хорошего куска славно протушенного мяса в жилах появляется здоровая кровь, на лице — румянец.  
— Медовая девочка!  
— Пятеро сыновей, — заливался Тормунд, — и с десяток дочек.  
— Тебе мало детей, а, борода?  
— Плевать. После нее я не смогу трахаться больше ни с кем еще с год. Я хочу от нее детей. Я хочу ее в свой дом к очагу. Никакая зима не страшна, когда под боком такая женщина.

Образ Джейме Ланнистера с последними словами рыжего Тормунда на мгновение померк, а в груди Тартской Девы запылал странный, незнакомый жар, в котором плавились и сгорали все причины когда-либо возвращаться на юг.

— …как вообще ты, парень, можешь смотреть, как твоя хозяйка истощала, и даже не поморщишься? — крепкое пожатие плеча Подрика вывело бедолагу из его прострации, — тебе не совестно?  
— Ми-миледи не кажется истощенной, — выдавил парень, и Бриенна в очередной раз обругала его про себя.  
— Ты просто не видел нормальную бабу! Если она не заморыш с сидячую собаку ростом, да еще и такая красавица, формы нуждаются в подпитке.  
— Все о жратве, Тормунд?  
— На пустой желудок любовь невозможна, — отрезал рыжий, и стрела хрупнула между его пальцев, — вот заберу ее, переодену в нормальную теплую одежду, откормлю — и вам, сосункам, оставлю только мечтать.  
— Тебе придется построить замок покруче, чем был у Крастера, — брякнул кто-то, — тенны выкрадут ее у тебя.  
— Чтобы увести ее, придется с ней совладать миром. Силой один на один ее не одолеешь.

Это вполне справедливое утверждение почему-то вызвало волну восторженных вздохов. Бриенна, и так превратившаяся в слух, неуместно хихикнула.

— Тогда мне точно равных не будет, — Тормунд многозначительно поиграл бровями, — как там эти камушки, парень? Сапфиры? Сапфировая Медведица будет моей!  
— Не высоко ли метишь, борода, — вдруг подал тихо голос тенн-визави, и Бриенну охватило особое чувство, когда она разглядела холодный блеск его глаз, — трахать скотину, заплутавшую в лесу, да ковырять мохнатки великанш дело нетрудное. Попробуй доставь удовольствие той, которая может выбрать лю-бо-го.

От интонации тенна по коже у Бриенны побежали мурашки. Особенно от последнего слова.

— Не распускай язык, Пасть, — угрожающе пробасил Тормунд. Тенн усмехнулся.  
— Вот ей и покажу, как вольный народ умеет обращаться с языком. Ты засадишь и захрапишь, как пес, Великанья Смерть, а я буду вылизывать эту роскошную щелку всю ночь.  
— Можно подумать, она таких не пробовала, — уязвленно пробормотал Тормунд, и Бриенна похолодела, понимая, что сейчас произнесет Подрик…  
— Как вы смеете! Миледи еще девица!

«Нет, не прощу!». Но она не успела в очередной раз проклясть беднягу Пейна, потому что произошло нечто удивительное. С мест разом сорвались великан Тормунд, лысый тенн и еще пара мужиков — косматых и грязных, и разом бросились друг на друга, как будто прозвучал не слышный никому, кроме них, сигнал к атаке.

— Она моя, вы, сучьи потроха! — ревел, размахивая клинком, Тормунд.  
— Я тебе лицо обглодаю, — злобно сипел тенн.  
— Давай, Великанья Смерть! Порви его! — скандировали менее амбициозные одичалые.

Бриенна млела. Костер, из которого тенн вырвал горящий сук и отбивался теперь им от обезумевшего рыжего, бросал на лица противников отсветы, в которых оба становились прекрасны. Буря схватки, противостояние, полное искреннего желания поубивать друг друга… из-за женщины. Куда там турнирным схваткам!

Особенно, если вспомнить, что это она, Бриенна Красотка, недоеденная Кусакой и недобитая Братством без знамен, стала причиной сражения. Алея, как маков цвет, Тартская Дева наблюдала из-за угла, как придворная девица, на учиненную из-за ее прелестей бойню. Недолго продлилось это сомнительное удовольствие, потому что трое дозорных, появившихся из темноты, принялись, не стесняясь в средствах и выражениях, разгонять драку.

Примчался и Джон. Несмотря на его вмешательство, мира не наступало:

— Если только руки протянешь к ней, клянусь, пожалеешь, — басил Тормунд, весьма проворно избегая быть схваченным черными братьями, — и все, вы, слюну пускать издалека!  
— Успокойтесь! На носу схватка с Иными… — тщетно взывал лорд Сноу; кажется, в амурных делах его авторитет был довольно шаток.  
— Мы еще не закончили, — сплюнул кровь тенн.

И тогда Бриенна, до сих пор пассивно наблюдавшая спонтанный турнир в свою честь, решилась.

В конце концов, сапоги у нее уже ничего так промокали, да и как не попробовать после услышанного себя в роли прекрасной девы, из-за которой войны начинаются и прекращаются?

Выйдя из своего убежища в тени, она постаралась как можно тише прошествовать мимо костра и замерших у него мужчин в сторону казарм. Достаточным позором было уже возвращение из уборной, но под пристальным вниманием двадцати пар жаждущих глаз она еще и споткнулась трижды.

Кажется, ни одного из ее поклонников это не смутило.

— Красавица, — ласково прошептал однорукий брюнет, ростом едва доходивший ей до груди.  
— Ягодка, — чмокнул тенн, — сладенькая…

Тормунд щурился, кусая губы и прихватывая рыжие усы. Она боялась присматриваться, ведь предстояло преодолеть еще два десятка шагов мимо них — и неизвестно, что хуже, насмешки или восхищение, Семеро, как же живется леди Сансе?!

— Я не сдамся, — одними губами сообщил Тормунд Великанья Смерть, не сводя с нее дикого взгляда.

Впервые в жизни Бриенне Тарт не хотелось, чтобы на нее перестали смотреть. И хотелось одновременно. В звенящей тишине она прошествовала к двери, потянула ручку — только бы не оторвать! — несколько раз в отчаянии дернула ее туда-сюда…

— От себя, — сдавленно раздалось откуда-то из-за спины.  
— Угу, — достало у нее сил пробурчать в ответ. Обернуться сил уже не было.

Вслед донеслось полузадушенно:  
— Нет, ну хороша сучка, а!

Хлопнуть эффектно дверью не получилось бы при всем желании — петли все так же натужно скрипели.  
…  
Когда Джейме Ланнистер прибыл к Стене, а это случилось незадолго до первой атаки Иных, он уже знал, что леди Тарт, как и многие другие отважные воины Семи Королевств, не прохлаждалась без дела в Черном Замке. Всех, способных держать оружие в руках, перебрасывали от одного форпоста к другому, и большинство воинов к моменту прибытия армии Ланнистеров уже изрядно утомились.

Джейме помнил Бриенну в подобном состоянии. Помнил и себя. Помнил хорошо, как нелепо смотрелась Тартская Дева в редкие дни мира в Королевской Гавани. И даже радовался, зная, что увидит ее уставшую, грязную и озлобленную. Радовался тому, что будет полезен в роли дружеской поддержки, радовался тому, что не придется балансировать между обращением к боевому товарищу — и прекрасной леди (что с Бриенной в роли прекрасной леди удавалось всегда как-то криво).

Он знал, кого увидит, и ждал встречи, но не мог и представить, какой эта встреча окажется.

Сияющие умиротворением, прежде ему не знакомым, голубые глаза скользнули по нему, тепло приветствовали и… и все; она высматривала знакомые лица, здоровалась с другими, лишь едва привставая со своего удобного места у главного костра. Незнакомая ленивая грация ее движений поразила Джейме, как и довольное выражение обветренного, румяного от мороза веснушчатого лица.

«Но все та же Бриенна, обросла чуток, лохмата — кажется, здесь это модно, да и одежонка… что это на ней?». Доспехи на месте, кроме наплечников, но на груди меха, меха на лежанке, основательно продавленной, даже на ножнах и тех то ли беличья шкурка, то ли заячья… И сапоги. Размер ноги Бриенны исключал то, что это была трофейная обувь. Да и вряд ли разбойники — или Иные, или одичалые — носят такие щегольские синие сапожки с бубенцами.

— А наша леди времени даром не теряла, — прокомментировал сир Бронн Черноводный, разглядывая Бриенну, — и поклонниками обзавелась, и обновками, ты глянь…  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Джейме, обнаруживая упомянутых поклонников за спиной женщины.

Пятеро одичалых держались от леди Тарт в почтительном отдалении, но глаз с нее не сводили. Нехорошие такие взгляды на его, Джейме, подругу.

Его женщину.

— Пора признать, Джейме: ты не исключителен, — издевался Бронн дальше.

Бриенна звучно рассмеялась чему-то, сказанному Подриком, продемонстрировала ему какой-то очередной свой «хитрый» захват, не оглядываясь, зашагала от своего маленького лагеря вперед. К нему, Джейме Ланнистеру. Он едва успел приготовить несколько фраз, которыми собирался приветствовать ее появление рядом, но…

— Леди, — поклонился с мнимой учтивостью Бронн, — Под! Дай-ка глянуть на тебя!  
— Рада видеть вас, сир. Милорд.

…после короткого кивка и дежурной улыбки Тарт прошагала мимо. Джейме круто развернулся, глядя в ее неспешно удаляющуюся спину.

— Женщина! — вырвалось против воли у него, она чуть притормозила, глянула через плечо —  
…пшеничные поля юга, сапфировые сумерки летних заводей, пение иволги в знойной страде —   
— Бриенна, — пожалуй, он подошел к ней слишком быстро и близко, против своей прежней манеры, — да ты просто… красотка!

Моргнули белесые ресницы, огромные глаза с лукавым прищуром отправили ему короткий, обещающий слишком много, чтобы выразить словами, взгляд. Глубокий, теперь еще и с хрипотцой простуды, голос, чеканно бросил на землю между ними:  
— Ну да. Мне говорили.

И, словно чтобы окончательно добить, она отвернулась, вздернула подбородок и с первым же следующим шагом обронила очаровательно-привычное:  
— Милорд…?

И ушла. «Точно спросила, разделяю ли я это мнение, — подумалось Джейме, потерянно глядящему вслед, — и, если вдуматься, я его готов защищать мечом».

— Плюнь, — неугомонный Бронн, лишенный зрелища их разборок, уже облизывался в сторону костра и походной кухни, — деваха зазналась. Давненько не вставала на площадке с настоящим воином, а не дикарем или другим каким сбродом. Эй, Под! Ну-ка расскажи мне, как у вас здесь все устроено…

Вино булькало в котле. Источало непередаваемые ароматы тушеное мясо и свежевыпеченный хлеб. Воины рассматривали обмундирование и вооружение друг друга…

А Джейме все никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться и перестать смотреть вслед Красотке Бриенне.


End file.
